


Say What You Mean and It Turns To a Fight

by orphan_account



Series: I Want a Boy with my Boi [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Mavin- Relationship, Sad! Gavin, but also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My darling blamemogar and I were discussing headcanons and I couldn't not write this.</p><p>Gavin is sad and wants out, Michael wants everything to be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Mean and It Turns To a Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blamemogar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blamemogar).



Gavin curled up in a little ball on his bed, trying not to cry. Usually he could handle the teasing he received at work but other times- usually when Michael joined in- he found it hard to just shrug it off. Today had been particularly bad, and he’d never been so relieved to go home. He’d blown Michael off as he’d left, afraid that even looking at his boi would cause him to burst into tears.

He heard the distinct sound of the door to his bedroom opening, and knew exactly who it was. There were only two people who had keys to his apartment, and only one that constantly comes crawling to him like a puppy with his tail between his legs whenever they get in a fight.

“Gavy?” Michael’s voice spoke softly. Gavin hummed in response, but refused to turn and look at his boyfriend. He didn’t want Michael to see his pitiful, tear stained face and he didn’t want to hear any stupid apologies right now. “Gavin, I’m sorry.”

Gavin huffed and still didn’t roll over. He stared at the wall, his vision blurred by tears. Michael shouldn’t be wasting his time here, he should be out having fun, dating somebody worthwhile.

Gavin never told Michael how he felt all the time, that fact that he believe he was good enough for his boi. He knew that Michael could do so much better, and Gavin wasn’t even sure why he’d stuck around for this long. Gavin wasn’t worth that.

“Gavin, come on, please talk to me.” Michael sat down on the bed with distinct hesitation, which only furthered Gavin’s fears about what was about to happen.

“If you’re going to break up with me, just do it.” Gavin spoke softly, hiccupping on the sentence break. He still refused to turn, to acknowledge his boyfriend with his eyes.

Michael blinked hard and felt his stomach turn. Did Gavin really think that he came here to break up with him? Did Gavin even think it was physically possible for Michael to break up with him?

“Break up with you? I’m not- Gavin- no- please just look at me.” Michael pleaded, his face cracking slightly. It was the desperation in the voice of the man that Gavin loved so much, above everything else, that made Gavin roll over.

His face was streaked with tears, his lip bleeding from the constant biting to muffled sobs and his eyes were bloodshot and leaking tears at a regular rate. Michael took one look at him and felt his heart shatter.

“I know you want to end this, Michael.” Gavin coughed. “I mean, why wouldn’t you? I’m a bloody idiot.”

“Gavin no.” Michael sighed, laying down so that he and Gavin were face to face on the bed, noses nearly touching. “You’re not an idiot. Well, you are, but that doesn’t mean shit.”

Gavin shook his head, but tangled his fingers in between Michaels. Even when he wanted to, Gavin couldn’t stay mad at Michael. Michael Jones was his boi, and although Gavin believed that Michael deserved better, nothing made him happier than knowing that he was wanted by somebody who loved him. Or at least claimed to love him.

“I am an idiot. I’m dating you, aren’t I?” Gavin smiled sadly, his eyes making it clear that he wasn’t cracking joke. “You make me so happy, Micool, but at the same time I’m always afraid that you’re going to realize how much better you can do and then leave me.”

A small, sad smile appearing on Michael’s freckled face and tears welled up in his brown eyes hidden behind his glasses. “Gavy, that might be one of the stupidest things you’ve ever said. Even if I do deserve better than you- which is it’s own completely ridiculous idea- I don’t want that. For reasons I’m not even sure of, I want you Gavin Free. You’re my only boi.”

Another tear dripped down Gavin’s cheek and he squeezed Michael’s hand harder. He wanted to believe what Michael was saying, he really did but he found it hard. Every fiber of his being was telling him that one day Michael would realize that Gavin was more trouble than he was worth and go running. He didn’t want that day to come- in fact, he dreaded it-but he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that this could work out.

“You should go.” Gavin pulled his hand away, turning back to face the wall. “I know this isn’t going to last even if you don’t, Michael. I don’t want to get anymore attached then I already am.”

Michael was still and silent for a long moment. When he finally spoke again, his voice was hushed and strained. “Gavin... Are you- are you breaking up with me?”

Tears rushed to Gavin’s eyes as he realized that, yes, that was exactly what he was doing. He was breaking up with Michael before Michael could break up with him.

“It’s going to happen anyway, better now than when we get too serious. We weren’t going to work out again, any bloody fool with eyes could see that.”

Michael made a choking sound, as though he was stifling a sob. Then suddenly, the pressure of the body laying beside him was gone. Michael had gotten up and Gavin knew then that it was over.

“You know something Gavin?” Michael spoke, his voice a far enough distance away that Gavin could tell that he was standing at the door. “I think you’re wrong. We could have made it, we could have everything anybody ever wanted but you ruined it.”

“I didn’t ruin it.” Gavin mumbled, burying his face into his pillow. He didn’t want to look at Michael, hear his words anymore.

“You ruined it because you were afraid that it would be ruined.” Michael hiccupped, his voice giving Gavin a certain type of pain that he didn’t even know could exist. “I’m not giving up on you, Gavin, I don’t want to. I love you, you stupid fucking idiot. I love how excited you get whenever you have an new idea for a SloMo Guys video, and I love how you crinkle your nose when you fuck stuff up in a Let’s Play and I love how you talk with your hands whenever you get into an intense discussion with Joel. I even love your stupid fucking made up British slang, even if I don’t know what the fuck you're talking about. You know, the only thing wrong with this relationship is your fear that there’s something wrong with it.”

Gavin stayed with his head buried in the pillow for a few more moments, too afriad to move, too nervous to breathe. Had Michael really just said that, or had Gavin suddenly gone mental and imagined it all?

It took the sound of the slamming door to jolt Gavin to attention. He jumped to his feet and chased after Michael, running through the apartment and outside in his socked feet.

“Michael! Micoo! Wait!” Gavin called after him. Michael froze at the end of the hallway and turned slowly, tears in his eyes and rage all over his face. Gavin shook where he stood and almost lost his words.

“I’m sorry, boi, I didn’t mean- I don’t want to- erm-” Gavin winced. Why was it that Michael could be so smooth-tongued and all Gavin could get out was a string of incoherent words?

Michael stepped towards and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist. He pulled the younger boy closed to him, Gavin looking down, his face so close to Michael’s that he could’ve counted his freckles if he’d wanted to.

“I love you...” Michael breathed, leaning up and pressing his lips to Gavins’. They stood there for a moment, lips together, simply and polite but filled with all the passion that words couldn’t say.

When Gavin pulled away, he smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Michael laughed lightly. “I know.”

Gavin leaned back down to Michael, and this time the kiss was anything but polite.


End file.
